


Secret Admirer || |Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Ravenclaw!Phil, YouTubers - Freeform, slytherin!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: (Hogwarts AU) Dan's in Slytherin. Phil's in Ravenclaw. Dan fancies Phil.





	Secret Admirer || |Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/95353724-phan-one-shots-~-secret-admirer  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137507463974/secret-admirer-phan

I watched him from my seat in the dining hall. Chris, my best friend, was at next to me, staring in the same direction. You see we had eyes for certain people, two certain people. Chris had the hots for Ravenclaw's PJ Liguori - Italian transfer student and I, liked a guy called Phil Lester, also Ravenclaw. He was a little shorter than me but still tall; he had floppy black hair and vibrant blue eyes which were always full of enthusiasm. He was fairly popular throughout Ravenclaw for his kind personality and skills out on the pitch. He had broad shoulders and curvy hips yet a slim body accompanied by pale skin. It contrasted well against his dark hair. I mentally sighed at how hot he was. 

We were both Slytherin which unfortunately didn't interact with the other houses much which meant Chris and I mainly only had friends inside our house apart from the odd few here and there.We weren't extremely popular like Cynthia and Kade Malfoy (made up names cause I don't know that shit XD), Jack Howard or Marcus Butler - all Slytherin. They were the popular kids at the school, and were all on the Quidditch team. I was too, I was the seeker, so wasn't a social outcast. Chris and I got on well with everyone but hardly got to socialize with Griffindor or Ravenclaw. Unfortunately we were almost always paired with the Hufflepuffs which were a bit too innocent and selfless. 

"You nervous for the game today Dan? First one of the year." A girl called Emma asked me.

"Yeah sure. I hope I do alright, I didn't practice over the holidays." I chuckled.

"You'll do great. You always do." She smirked.

"Isn't Luke playing this year?" Chris asked.

"Yep, he'll be playing Beater right alongside ya. I'll make sure he keeps you in safe hands." Emma chuckled. 

"Thanks." I smiled. "Are you going to the game? Could use your support." I grinned.

"I'll have to be, being a good girlfriend and all. Luke will complain if I don't so I'll see you guys there." She winked and got up to leave.

"Daaaaaaan, we should do something. It's our last year at Hogwarts and I don't want to be single any longer. I've been out with three girls the whole time I've been here, that's not enough." Chris whined, taking a bite of his toast and egg. 

"They were all long term." I pointed out.

"Still, I should have at least dated five by now, if not a few boys, like ..." He sighed. "PJ." He said dreamily, turning to look at him again. I joined him and looked at Phil, he was Ravenclaw's keeper - and really good too. 

"Maybe you should ask Carrie to introduce you two." I suggested. Carrie was one of our only Ravenclaw friends since we shared potions with her and the rest of Ravenclaw. She happened to be paired up with me and Chris on the first day and we hit it off ... well not at first, she hated us, but then she got to know us and a friendship blossomed although she told us off a lot.

"You think?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"What about Phil? Didn't you write him a love letter or something?" Chris smirked. I blushed.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

Chris gasped. "Did you send it?" I closed my eyes and nodded. He squealed a little and gave me a hug, earning a concerned look from the girl nearest us. 

"Chris, I sent it as an anonymous." I tried to calm him down.

"Aw, what?" Chris asked in disappointment. "You're gonna tell him it's you though right?" 

"No."

"Why not?" Chris frowned.

"I'll see what he thinks of it first." I sighed

"You won't have to wait long." Chris chuckled, making my eyes go wide. I whipped around to see the owl I sent to take Phil's letter to him. I gulped and turned my back. 

"You'll tell me what he does right? No kidding." I asked him.

"Sure." Chris grinned and watched the scene I couldn't see.

Phil's POV*

"Too bad it isn't you're game today." PJ chuckled.

"Hey come on, Slytherin Vs Gryffindor is always an exciting tournament. Besides I hardly practiced over the holidays so I'm bound to be rusty." I pointed out.

"Ha, as if. Remember that time you had a broken arm but went on for the last twenty minutes and blocked every last one of the opponents shots? That's skill my friend." Louise smirked.

"Alright enough." I laughed, earning some grins from my other friends.

"So who are you guys supporting?" Joe asked.

"Gryffindor obviously." Louise snorted and got some agreeing nods from the others. I frowned.

"Come on Louise, they're not all bad. I'll support them if you guys won't." I spoke up.

"Why? They're all big headed idiots." Alfie pointed out.

"Not all of them." I muttered, my cheeks going pink. Okay so maybe I fancies a certain Quidditch player.

"This isn't because of Dan is it?" Louise smirked. I blushed beat root. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I retorted.

"Don't think we haven't noticed, you practically drool over him." Joe chuckled.

"I do not." I protested. 

"You really do." Zoe giggled. "But I don't blame you, he is really hot." She smirked, earning a playful glare from her boyfriend, Alfie. I didn't say anything else, just turned and saw Dan smiling and laughing at Emma. Didn't Emma have a boyfriend? I felt the jealousy burn in my stomach.

"Isn't Emma going out with Luke?" I asked, a little venomously. This earned another smirk form Louise, only proving her point further.

"Yes, in fact I heard he's one of Slytherin's new Beaters. He must be good to get in right at the beginning of the year." Zoe filled in, looking impressed. I nodded. Suddenly there was a the sound of fluttering wings as owls flew in - delivering the mail. Zoe, Alfie and PJ got one. PJ's face lit up. 

"Phil! My parents sent a letter from Italy!" PJ grinned. I felt happy for him, he had to stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays because his parents were away in Spain with his older brother. He was okay but I felt bad for leaving him with only Joe and some other Ravenclaws. I was startled when a red letter dropped from the ceiling and in front of me. I frowned down at it, seeing my name scrawled across it in fancy writing. I picked it up and looked for an address but found none.

"Ooh look! Is that a love not?" Zoe exclaimed, pointing at my red envelope. All eyes turned to me. 

"Oh my gosh it is!" Louise exclaimed excitedly. I blushed.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Duh." Both girls said, with an obvious look on their face. I smiled a little, still blushing and opened it up.

'Dear Phil,

I love you're smile. You have a great smile. Keep on smiling please, it brightens up my day. I just wanted to say I thought you looked really cute - not that you know who I am :) I'm sorry but I can't tell you either. It's embarrassing. 

Your Secret Admirer X'

By now I must have looked like a tomato. "Well, what does it say?" Louise interviewed. 

"U-um, it's sweet." I chuckled, tucking it back in the envelope and looking round the hall for anyone watching. The only one, apart from my friends, watching was Chris who wasn't even looking at me, more like PJ who was sat next to me. I smirked a little, PJ had been dying to ask Chris out since third year but was too much of a wuss. 

"Um, more details!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Hey, it's my love letter, I can do what I want with it." I teased. 

She gasped, "So it IS a love letter! Who is it from?" She asked, looking ready to burst with excitement.

I shrugged, "It was signed, 'Your Secret Admirer' with a kiss." I smiled.

"Aw, who do you think it is?" Carrie asked.

"I have no idea." I sighed.

"Hey guys, the match starts in an hour, I think I'm going back to the dorm to do some unpacking." Alfie explained.

"I'll come too." Zoe smiled.

"I think we should do the same." I said, watching as the others left. "I'd like to change into some fresh robes for the game, coming PJ?"

"Yeah sure, see ya later."

~

Dan's POV*

"AND THAT'S 80 - 60 TO GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Damn." I muttered, sitting high up on my broom, watching the chasers pass the ball around beneath me. My eyes scanned the field for any flash of gold but there was none. Gryffindor's seeker was at the opposite side of the field and didn't seem to be having any luck like I was. 

I turned and my eyes widened when I saw a Bludger heading straight for me. On instinct I gripped the broom tight and leaned to the side, going upside down and just missing the Bludger which was then beat away by Luke. I heard an audible gasp from the crowd as I struggled to get upright.

"You alright Howell?" Luke called.

"Don't worry about me!" I called, he nodded hesitantly before flying off to the chasers. I heaved a sigh and used all my strength to tip the broom upright again and breathed out in relief. My eyes scanned the crowd for my friends and I saw Carrie, PJ and Zoe, giving me a thumbs up. I grinned and gave them a little wave. Suddenly my eyes caught sight of a black mop of hair and bright blue eyes staring right at me. 

My own eyes widened a little as I saw Phil Lester smiling at me. I smiled back, giving him a shy wave before my vision was blocked by something gold. I gasped as the snitch danced tauntingly in front of me and without another thought I gripped my broom and zoomed after it, getting a cheer from the crowd.

"DAN HOWELL IS AFTER THE SNITCH!" 

I chased the little golden ball for five minutes and groaned in frustration when I heard another score for Gryffindor. Their seeker - Alex, flew up beside me, trying to gain on the snitch. He went to push me out the way but I spun and dodged, making him wobble. This little mistake caused him to lag behind a bit. I grinned as the snitch was getting closer and I reached an arm out. Suddenly it made a sharp turn and I growled and tried to turn it in time. 

However it swerved back in Alex's direction and he was now on its tail. I scoffed and zoomed after them, quickly catching up. "No way am I losing the first game of the year." I muttered to myself.

"70-90 TO GRYFFINDOR!"

With a final spout of determination, I pushed the broom harder and I passed Alex, gaining on the snitch which were doing annoying dodging movements. I breathed in and risked it, I quickly stood on my broom and jumped, grabbing for the snitch before falling to the ground. I heard the audience gasp as I hurtled to the ground but I held out my hand and my broom came to me. Just before I hit the ground I pulled up, scuffing the grass with my shoe soles and flying back into the air. 

I breathed out in relief and peeked in to my hands. I grinned brightly when I saw the golden snitch tucked neatly between my tightened grip. "YES!" I shouted and I held it up high and pumped my fist in the air. 

"DAN HOWELL HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!" 

The crowd went crazy and my team mates flew over, giving me high fives, fist bumps and pats on the shoulder. "Nice one Howell." Kade grinned, knocking my fist. He was our team captain, and also Keeper. 

"Nice diving skills." Cynthia chuckled, he was Vice Captain - also a chaser and Kade's sister.

"Thanks." I smiled and we flew down to the ground, celebrating the game.

Phil's POV*

I watched him carefully. I always loved watching Dan play, he was such a skilled flyer and had a connection with his broom that many others had failed to master. He was scanning the field when a Bludger came straight for his head. 

I felt my breath hitch in fear and everyone else around me gasped. I was shocked and impressed at how quickly he reacted when he went upside down, getting saved by Luke last minute. They had a little conversation before Luke flew off, leaving Dan struggling on his broom. I held my breath, hoping he'd get back upright. He took a breath and then he was upright again and I felt relief. 

His hair was a little messed up and messy across his forehead. It was also curling a bit at the humid air. He looked gorgeous. I might have not described him before but he was very attractive. He had mocha coloured hair and chocolate and coffee coloured eyes with a hint of green. He's slim but has muscle where it counts and the most gorgeous tanned skin. His smile is beautiful because it's bright and supports a very handsome dimple which almost makes me swoon every time. He was just amazing all in all. 

I had never got to know him because Ravenclaw and Slytherin only usually interact in games or potion class, and even then I don't sit near him and we are both in different positions. I wished I had gotten to know him, he looked genuinely nice. People immediately classed Slytherins as mean and cold-hearted thanks to the war that happened a while ago but I like to think of everyone as equals.

Suddenly his eyes were on me, the rich brown boring into my blue ones. My heart rate picked up and I smiled at him. I felt like fainting when he smiled back and shyly waved at me. I was about to wave back when he seemed distracted. That's when I saw the snitch and he was off. I smiled when I saw him gracefully swoop for it. I loved watching Dan fly, he was so skilled. 

I watched as he expertly dodged Alex and cut tight corners to keep on the snitch's tail. He was getting close and I gaped when I saw him stand up on his broom. "What are you doing?" I thought in worry. I felt fear strike me when I saw him jump and grab for the snitch. However I wasn't paying attention to whether he caught it or not. I was pulling my wand out, ready to stop him from hitting the ground when he reached out and grabbed his broom.

In the quickest movement I had ever seen, he spun round and hopped on, barely skimming the ground and shooting back up into the air, hand clenched. I felt my heart beat loudly before I let out a breath and grinned. He was very impressive. Suddenly he put his fist in the air and shouted a loud "YES!" There in his fingers was the golden snitch.

"DAN HOWELL HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

I cheered loud along with everyone else, clapping and waving flags. I saw Dan get praise from his team mates and fly to the ground where every one else was waiting and lifting him up, chanting a Slytherin song. I grinned.

~

Dan's POV*

"For goodness sake. It was a bloody accident. What did he expect me to do?" I mumbled angrily to myself. Finally I showed up outside the detention classroom. I knocked, then walked straight in.

"Ah Mr Howell. Why am I not surprised?" Mrs Goodwin smirked. I grinned, she was a good teacher - she taught muggle studies and I was one of her top students, despite the occasional trouble here and there. 

"I'm hurt." I joked, putting a hand over my heart. She chuckled. 

"Sit down, I'll be back in twenty minutes, you just sit there and be good, you got it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes sir." I chuckled and saluted her. I hadn't noticed the one other person in the room.

"Good, you can keep Phil company." She smiled and left. My grin dropped and I turned round to see Phil sitting at the middle desk, smiling at me. I blushed a little.

"Oh, hey ..." I trailed off, not knowing what to do. 

"Hey." He smiled politely, flicking through his book. I frowned, "Since when did he get in trouble?" I sat down and pulled out my iPod, putting a Muse album on. I grinned when one of my favourite songs - Supremacy came on. I looked over at Phil again and narrowed my eyes.

"What did you get in trouble for?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. He looked surprised that I continued to talk with him.

"Oh um, late homework for the third time in a row." Phil chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft, that's nothing." I chuckled, making sure I had one earphone in so I could hear Phil.

"What did you get in trouble for?" Phil smirked.

"Oh um ... I may have accidentally cast a spell on the teacher. It wasn't my complete fault though! I was just thinking about the spell and how it affected people. I accidentally said it out loud because I mumble to myself a lot and unfortunately my wand was aimed in the direction of the teacher." I rambled. 

Phil laughed. "Which spell was it?"

"Mucus ad Nauseam, also known as curse of the bogies." I cringed. Phil broke into a fit of laughter, making me grin to myself, happy to make him smile.

"Oh my god Dan!" Phil exclaimed, still giggling. I smiled and shrugged, turning back to face the front and skipping to the next song. As I was looking through my iPod Phil spoke up again. "What's that?" He asked. 

I frowned until I noticed his gaze was focused on my iPod. I then remembered that Phil was a pureblood and had grown up with two wizard parents and was most likely traditional like everyone else. However I was a halfblood. My dad was a wizard and my mother was a 'muggle' as they put it. I grew up in the muggle world, receiving my letter at twelve and getting taught everything by my father. 

Let's just say muggle studies is a breeze and that's why I'm Mrs Goodwin's top student. I was up to date on all the new technology and little gossips here. I even had friends back at home. 

"Oh, it's an iPod." I explained. His face contorted in confusion.

"What's that?" He asked.

Phil's POV*

The object intrigued me, I had never seen it before. It wasn't of the magic world. It was a small, flat metal box which had two white wires coming out the top. One seemed to be attached to Dan's ear. Dan chuckled at my question and got up form his seat. I was surprised when he sat down next to me and felt goosebumps break out on my arms when his arm brushed mine.

"It plays music." He explained.

I frowned. "How?" He chuckled again.

"If I knew how the mechanics worked I'd be a billionaire selling these things. They're VERY popular in the muggle world. A little like their form of magic - science mainly." He explained, smiling kindly. My crush for Dan was increasing. Him knowing stuff about the muggle world intrigued me. 

"How did you know about it?" I asked curiously.

"Well ..." He sighed. "I'm a halfblood. My dad's a wizard and my mum's a 'muggle' which means I grew up in the muggle world. I know all about that stuff." He shrugged, playing with the iPod in his hands.

"Oh cool." I grinned. I had no idea he was a half blood, I thought he was a pureblood like most of the Slytherins. "So how do you listen to music?" I asked. He grinned and handed me one of the white wires. I looked at it between my fingers, waiting for him to instruct me. He chuckled and took his own wire, placing the slightly larger bump at the end in his ear. I frowned but did the same, thinking the process was a little strange.

Dan pressed a few things on the screen thing and I was amazed to see things move about with just a touch of his fingers. Muggle magic was amazing. "How are you moving it with your touch?" I asked in awe.

He giggled. "I told you I don't understand the mechanics. I'd love to know though, it's pretty cool was muggles can do right?" He grinned. I nodded enthusiastically. He then pressed a white sideways triangle and foreign music started to play in my ear, making me jump a bit. I had never heard that type of music and assumed it was part of the muggle world. However the more I listened, the more I got into it.

"Wow, this is really good. I didn't know muggle music could sound so cool." I laughed, getting into the song.

"This is my favourite band. They are called Muse and their music is the best ... for me that is." He added, smiling. 

"I like them." I grinned back, admiring Dan's face as I did so.

"You should look them up in muggle studies when you get a chance to go on the computer." Dan explained as I handed the ear bud back. 

"I will, thanks Dan."

"No problem." He smiled charmingly. His smiled was so addictive I could stare at it all day. I picked up my bag and gasped when the red envelope fell out. I had been getting them every day for the last week. 

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"O-oh um, just a letter I got his morning." I stuttered nervously.

"Oh, who from? Is it your parents?" He asked. He sure did ask a lot of questions but I didn't mind. He was only making small talk, right?

"No, actually ... it's sort of from a secret admirer." I blushed. 

"Ooooh, Phil." He teased. I went even darker red.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked, panicking a bit. I trusted him but maybe I guessed his character wrong. 

"Well ..." He trailed off but laughed when he saw my horrified look. "Don't worry Phil I won't tell. It's fine." He giggled and let me tell you, his giggle was definitely my favourite thing.

~

Dan's POV*

Chris and I laughed uncontrollably. We were in potions class and I had turned my mouse into a mini hippo with orange stripes. I didn't know how I did it but Chris and I were dying on the floor because of it. Unfortunately that's the moment the teacher decided to walk in.

She took on look at my orange striped hippo mouse, tutted and shook her head. "Howell, Kendall." She spoke sharply. Chris and I quickly got to our feet although we couldn't wipe the grins off our faces. "I think it's time to split you up." There goes our grins.

"Aw what!? Miss it was just-"

"Don't argue Kendall, it's a shame miss Fletcher isn't here to keep you two in order. So, for today I'll swap your seats." She snapped and scanned the class. I internally groaned, she'd put us next to an extremely well behaved Ravenclaw who's too scared to even look in our direction. 

"Mr Howell can take a seat next to Mr Lester and Mr Kendall can sit next to Mr Liguori." She instructed. Chris and I gawped at each other, sending a private look as if saying, 'what are the odds' and then turning to look for our seats. 

I saw Phil smiling over at me from the corner of the classroom. I smiled back and made my way over to him, fist bumping Luke on the way who still seemed amused by my whole hippo-mouse thing. "Hey." I grinned.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked politely.

"Good thanks." I chuckled and got out my potions textbook.

"Alright class, today we will be making Baruffio's Brain Elixir. This particular potion will increase the taker's brain power. Now pair up with the person at your table. It is page 86 in your textbook and you have the whole double period to make it." The teacher announced and sat down at her desk, taking out a book and starting to read. 

"Hey there partner." I grinned and flicked through the pages.

"Oh hi partner, nice to see you." Phil joked, shaking my hand. I giggled then scanned through the ingredients page for the resources we'd need. Phil and I split the ingredients and went off to get them from the cupboard along with a few others. Once everything was collected Phil put the cauldron on the fire to heat up. 

"So, how's life been in the world of Dan Howell?" Phil asked. 

"Pretty uneventful apart from the hippo mouse and our detention a week ago. Are you still getting those notes?" I asked, trying to look suspicious. I had continued sending them - telling him little things I loved about him. 

"Yes actually." Phil blushed.

"What did your latest say?" I asked, grinning widely.

"Some nice things about my eyes." Phil muttered, looking embarrassed. I giggled at how cute he looked when he was flustered. Phil added the first ingredient - troll's toe nail and stirred the liquid. 

"That's nice. Do you know who it is yet?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No ... there's no hints. I'd really like to meet them though. They are very sweet!" Phil smiled.

"Oh? What would you say to your admirer?" I asked curiously. 

"Just that I appreciate all their letters and if I got to know them better maybe I could return all those things." Phil shrugged.

"Aw." I cooed, earning a weak punch in the arm from Phil.

"Shut up." He chuckled, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. I felt my heart go fuzzy ... so if I told him ... would he like to get to know me better? The thought of him finding out made me extremely nervous and decided to not think about it too much. I'd only stress myself out.

"What about you? Besides your secret admirer, anything exciting?" I asked.

"Oh, well my dad won a Quidditch match with his team on Sunday. Mum's throwing a celebration dinner and she wishes the best of luck for my game this Saturday." Phil smiled, adding three rat tails whilst I added two frogs eyes. 

"Sounds good, you do know you'll be up against Slythering right?" I smirked.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other at practice." Phil smiled. I added a fairy wing. 

"Looks like it." I smiled back, before focusing on the instructions.

~

Phil's POV*

The beginning whistle blew and the Quafel was thrown high in the air. I mentally whooped for joy as Alfie caught it and headed towards Slytherin's goals. I clenched my broom tight, biting my lip as Alfie expertly dodged the Slytherin opposition. He went to shoot for us but Kade swooped in and blocked the hoop. The crowd let out an awe after the rising excitement of having a goal in the first twenty seconds. 

The Quafel was passed again, switching from one player to the other. I focused hard as I saw two Slytherins make their way to our goals. I got ready and watched them shoot for the hoop i wasn't occupying. I swooped down, batting it out the way just in time. There was a cheer from the crowd. I smiled as the Quafel was re-thrown.

I risked a glance away from the game and my eyes caught sight of Dan. He was high above me, eyes scanning the field carefully. He looked so at ease up on his broom, looking ready to zoom after any signs of gold. The rising chant of the crowd took my gaze away from Dan and I was shocked to see a Slytherin coming straight for the goals again. My distraction costed Ravenclaw and Slytherin got the first point of the evening. 

"Dammit." I muttered, watching as the points were put up. I glanced at Dan again who's eyes were on me, giving me a reassuring smile. I felt my heart beat pick up as his mesmerizing eyes held me in place. I noticed I had been staring and focused back on the game. I needed to focus for my team. 

The game went on for half an hour and the score was 50 - 50. The snitch had only showed up twice but disappeared quickly so Dan was looking a little agitated, as well as our seeker - Tim. I breathed in, concentrating back on the game. The Quafel was Ravenclaw's and we were doing well ... until a Bludger appeared. It swooped right past Joe and it made him drop it, meaning Slytherin now had the ball. There was a chase going on in the middle of the field and my focus was on my players that I didn't hear the swish of a Bludger making it's way towards me, fast.

I turned and barely had time to register what had happened when I felt a deep pain in my stomach and feeling of being winded. I yelped and fell back off my broom and fast towards the ground. I felt my blood pumping fast round my body as fear filled my stomach. The ground was growing closer by every second. I clenched my eyes shut tight, readying myself for impact.

Dan's POV*

"THAT'S 50 POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN AND RAVENCLAW." 

I groaned in annoyance. It was getting cold and there was a light spray. I was shivering up on my broom, looking out for the snitch which was being cheeky today and hiding from us. The game had already been going on for half an hour and my limbs were starting to ache a bit. I sighed and looked at Phil. 

He seemed to be concentrating hard on the game, I should've too. There was an intense chase going on in the middle of the pitch but I was getting impatient looking for the snitch and spent my time looking at Phil instead.

Then I saw it. It zoomed underneath me at a rapid pace in the direction I had been looking. My eyes widened as I saw the Bludger heading towards Phil at high speed, "WHERE THE HELL'S THE BEATER?" I internally panicked and flew after it. Phil wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on the Quafel. Before I could warn him the Bludger slammed into his chest, looking painful. The crowd gasped as Phil backwards off his broom, looking in a great deal of pain.

I felt the fear in my chest and without hesitation I raced after him on my broom, urging on my broom faster, desperate to catch him before he broke his neck or something else. He was about to impact with the ground and I felt the small amount of panic settle in. "I'm not going to make it!" I thought to myself.

With one final push of my broom, I urged and pleaded it to go faster and I reached out my hand. I grabbed and gasped when I caught his pale wrist between my fingers. His feet were centimetres off the ground and we were both breathing heavily as I used all the strength I had to hold him there. The crowd cheered as I lowered Phil to the ground. 

"Th-thanks." He stuttered, clutching his probably bruised stomach.

"No problem." I breathed shakily as the medic came to check Phil was okay. 

After checking his stomach she spoke up, "Can you continue?" 

Phil nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." He reassure and winced as he got back on his broom, hovering next to me. 

"You sure?" I asked. 

"Yup." Phil smiled and flew back to the goals, earning another cheer from the crowd. 

"AND WHAT A HEROIC RESCUE FROM DAN HOWELL. THE SCORES ARE NOW 90 - 60 TO SLYTHERIN AND THE GOLDEN SNITCH HAS STILL MADE NO APPEARANCE."

Just as the announcer finished Tim started to race after something, something shining gold. I zoomed in that direction but it was too late. Tim caught the snitch and held it high in triumph. The crowd cheered again. I sighed in disappointment but was happy that I at least lost trying to help a friend.

"TIM HAUTEKIET HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!" 

I flew to the ground and watched as the Ravenclaws celebrated. I smiled sadly as I knocked fists with Kade, Cynthia and Luke. They looked a little pissed but they shook the other team's hands anyway. Phil was hoisted up on shoulders as he held the small trophy up and getting a cheer from the crowd. I smiled and clapped. He caught my eyes and beamed, giving me a frantic wave and what seemed like a mouthed 'Thank you!' before being carried off. 

~

Phil's POV*

"Jesus Phil, I think you're obsessed." Louise chuckled at breakfast.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You keep talking about Dan like he's god. You have been since he saved you at the game last week. Have you not talked to him since?" She asked.

"I don't talk about him all the time!" I protested. This earned a few smirks and chuckles from my friends. "And I spoke to him after the game, saying thank you. He sacrificed the game to save me. I'm only being grateful." I muttered.

"We're all happy he did but you are being a little obsessed, just ask him out already." Carrie laughed. My head snapped up in alarm.

"WHAT? I can't do that!" I protested.

"Why not? That secret admirer holding you back?" Zoe quizzed. I held today's envelope in my hands, smiling as I remembered the words.

"Dear Phil,

I've sent a lot of these now. I'm starting to wonder if you're getting sick of them. I can't help it, you're too pretty not to be told. I'd love to tell you these things in person but I can't. I'm scared about what you'd think about me so for now you can just bathe in my compliments until I grow some balls and talk to you about it. :)

Your Secret Admirer X'

I definitely liked this secret admirer and I'm sure If I got to meet the sweet person I'd like them but Dan is so perfect and sometimes I feel like if it came down to it I'd probably choose Dan over my secret admirer. 

'What if Dan was your secret admirer?' A sneaky part of my brain taunted. The thought made me go weak in the knees. If Dan had been the one sending me those letters I'd let him have me. I'd probably hug the life out of him first then kiss those perfect plump-

"PHIL! I asked you a question!" Zoe snapped me out of it.

"Oh, sorry. U-um, what?"

"Why can't you ask Dan out? It's obvious you like him and I think it's safe to say he likes you too. Are you really going to wait for this secret admirer who hasen't showed their face?" Zoe asked.

My heart thumped at the thought of Dan liking me in a romantic way. "I-I dunno Zoe, I'm too awkward about those things. I wouldn't be able to do it." 

"We could do it for you." Carrie offered.

"Definitely not! How pathetic would that look?" I exclaimed.

"Then go and bloody ask him out!" Louise said in exasperation.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Dan just walked in." Zoe commented and I turned around to see Dan walking in, looking stressed. He was biting his lip and looking so goddamn sexy it was eating me alive. 

"Now's your chance!" Louise exclaimed.

"I can't!" I protested.

"At least go talk to him! You haven't since last week." Joe sighed.

"Look, since he's my friend we can both go over together okay?" Carrie suggested. I thought about it.

"Alright, but just to chat." I warned.

"Fine." She smiled.

"PJ you come too." Carrie announced.

"No way! Chris is over there!" He panicked.

"Oh for goodness sake." Carrie sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbing his collar.

Dan's POV*

I had had a bit of trouble writing the letter for Phil that morning. Phil would need to find out eventually right? I bit my lip as I entered the dining hall, greeting Chris as I sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about writing the letters." I sighed.

"Oh, are you going to tell him?" He asked, looking excited.

"No Chis, I'm not ready." I shook my head.

"Oh come on, just ask him out. I seriously think you have a good chance, you know knight in shining armour saving him and all that." Chris chuckled.

"Shut up! You can talk anyway, why don't you just go up and ask PJ?" I retorted.

"Ask him what?" A female voice spoke up, making us jump. We turned round and I visibly paled when I saw Carrie, Phil and PJ. I really hope that's all of the conversation that they heard. 

"Uhhhhhh ..." Chris trailed off.

"For help on his potions. He's really shit." I filled in, earning a flat look from Chris. 

"Oh, yeah sure I can help." PJ smiled shyly. Chris pursed his lips and blushed, nodding. 

"So how have you two been?" Carrie asked, sitting across from us with Phil and PJ who looked a little nervous.

"Um, fine. What brings you to the green table?" I asked, curiously.

"Do I need an excuse to see my best potion buddies?" Carrie asked, mocking offense.

"Course not, how've you been?" Chris asked, smiling and casting little glances at PJ here and there. 

"Great, been hanging out with these two losers." Carrie grinned, pointing at Phil and PJ.

"Thanks Carrie, feeling the love." Phil retorted but smiled. I loved his smiled. 

"So what are you two doing for the dance?" Carrie asked. We frowned.

"Dance?" We both said in unison, as well as some confused looks from Phil and PJ. She looked around all four of us and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, really? The Easter dance that is in two weeks?!" She asked in exasperation.

"There's a dance?!" I asked in horror. You had to ask people to those things and were a smart outfit. 

"Yes Dan you twat! I'd start asking people or every one will be taken." She suggested.

"Oh yeah? Who are you going with?" Chris retorted. 

"Jack." She replied, blushing.

"Howard!" All four of us exclaimed in surprise. 

"Shut up! Yes I'm going with him, problem?" She asked.

"No ... we're just surprised. Did he ask you?" I asked.

"He did." Carrie huffed.

"I didn't know you went for popular boys." Phil teased.

"I didn't know you did." Carrie hissed, earning a blush from Phil. What was that supposed to mean? "Anyway, must dash. You four stay and have normal human interaction." She smiled and walked off. I turned to Phil and smiled. 

"Hi." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, how are things?" I asked, slightly aware of the fact Chris was actually attempting to talk to PJ. 

"Good actually, thanks for last week and everything." 

"You don't have to keep thanking me." I chuckled.

"I want to." He shrugged, still smiling.

"Oh." I suddenly remembered something. "I have something for you." I grinned and reached into my robe pockets for it.

"You shouldn't have got me something." Phil protested. I shook my head. 

"Here." I grinned, handing him a CD. He looked at it curiously and took it.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the front cover.

"It's Muse. You know the band I was listening to in detention? That's my favourite album - The 2nd Law. You put that in a laptop or a CD player and you'll be able to listen to it. If you don't have a CD player or laptop just ask your parents and I'm sure they'd know how to play it." I smiled. 

Phil beamed brightly. "Dan ... I don't know what to say ... but I guess a thank you is appropriate." Phil smiled, tracing his fingers across the plastic case. "You really shouldn't be giving me gifts." Phil smiled.

"I wanted to. Besides, I have to prove to you that muggle music is awesome." I smirked.

"I already believed you but I'm ready to be convinced." He grinned and slipped the CD in his pocket. "So ... Dan." He started nervously.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Well u-um, since you found out about the dance ... who do you plan on asking?" He asked, looking curious but anxious at the same time.

"You." I thought, "I don't know. Hopefully someone I really like. What about that secret admirer or yours? Have they asked you to the dance?" I asked.

"Oh ... no." Phil shook his head.

"Would you go if he asked you?" I asked curiously ... my head was thinking it through.

"Definitely, if they asked." He smiled to himself. I felt a small pang of jealousy before I nearly face palmed. I was competing with myself. 

I was about to keep talking when PJ squealed. "OF COURSE I'LL GO!" and hugged Chris across the table. I gawped as PJ kissed him on the cheek. Phil wore a similar expression to mine and we glanced at each other. Did Chris seriously ask PJ out? FINALLY? 

"So I'll you later?" Chris asked bashfully. 

"Definitely." PJ beamed, getting ready to leave.

"I'd better go with PJ." Phil sighed.

"Oh ... ok. If you ever need to ask me anything just come and find me." I smiled.

"I will." He grinned before getting dragged off by PJ. I turned to Chris.

"I'm proud of you man." I grinned, pulling him in for a bro hug.

"Thanks." He laughed a little shakily. "I can't believe it's finally happening." 

~

Phil's POV*

"Oh good morning Phil." Mrs Goodwin stopped mid sentence when I walked through the door. I had been moved class. 

"Morning. I got moved to this class." I informed.

"Oh lovely. Take a seat quick and I'll catch you up." She smiled brightly and gestured to the room. I looked around and my heart beat quickened when I saw Dan's smiling face looking in my direction. I smiled back and took a seat next to Dan who said a quick 'hi'. 

"Alright class so today we'll be talking about technology-"

I looked over at Dan and frowned to see he wasn't paying attention. He was on another one of those metal devices. "It looks like an iPod." I thought. However when I looked closer it was thicker and more square-like round the edges. 

"Dan, what's that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, this is my iPhone." He grinned.

"So it's not an iPod?" I filled in, a little confused.

"You know what a mobile is right?" He asked.

"Sort of." I admitted.

"Well it's that only it does a lot more. It can play music like the iPod and you can play games and send messages to friends." He explained, his voice hushed so the teacher didn't scold them. 

"Oh cool." I smiled. 

"Watch." Dan grinned and pressed the large button at the bottom of the screen. Many little square icons flew up onto the page with a picture of Dan and a dog in the background. I smiled to myself at how cute Dan looked. Dan tapped the red box with a sideways white triangle. "This is YouTube." He explained, scrolling down the page to show more square boxes with people, animals and objects in each thing. 

"Cool." I grinned excitedly. "Since when was muggle stuff cooler than magic?" I joked. Dan giggled quietly.

"I'm popping out for ten minutes class. Just talk between yourselves for a bit." Mrs Goodwin announced and left. Dan grinned and pulled out the white wire thing again. I watched as he slotted it into a hole at the top and handed me one of the leads. 

"Watch this." Dan said in childish excitement and I giggled. He tapped a box with a cat on it and the screen went black for a second. Then suddenly there was a moving image of a kitten and the audio in the background. I watched it through and giggled as cats did silly things. By the end of it my stomach hurt from all the laughing. 

"That's so funny and cute." I grinned.

"Yup, that's what muggles do in their spare time." Dan chuckled.

"They have an easy life then." I sighed.

"Not all of them. Believe me, their world is just as stressful as ours." 

"Ok."

"Here, watch some more with me." Dan smiled and clicked on another box. We spent the whole ten minutes looking through different videos and giggling to ourselves. I was loving Dan more by the minute and when the teacher came back I was ready to grab his face and kiss it hard. However Dan nudging me snapped me out of it and I handed back the earbud. 

As the lesson went on I frowned as Dan still didn't pay attention and seemed to be playing some weird game. "Why aren't you listening?" I asked.

"Phil ... I already know all this." Dan chuckled and I blushed at how stupid I was acting. 

"Oh yeah ... sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. If you need help you're just lucky I'm your partner." He winked. Usually I'd retort back but his wink was making me melt. It was so adorable and hot at the same time.

"Dear god let me get through this day." I thought.

~

Dan's POV*

It was the end of Quidditch practice and it was late in the afternoon, around 8. We had already had dinner so I decided to go for an evening stroll round the castle grounds. As I walked nearer the castle I looked up and frowned when I saw a leg hanging over the edge of the roof. 

Curious, I grabbed a nearby broom, which was waiting to be put away in the broom cupboard, and flew up. I smiled to myself when Phil's tall figure appeared. He was sprawled out on the roof, leg over the side and looking up at the dark sky. I flew over to him and dropped down beside him.

He looked a little startled at first before a smile broke out on his face.

"Oh hey Dan." He grinned, resting his head on his arms and looking back up at the sky. I decided to join him, taking a similar position. 

"Hey, what you looking at?" I asked.

"The stars." He sighed, looking content. "Sometimes I come out here and just marvel at them." He explained. I smiled to myself and looked up. To me it looked like a dark canvas sprinkled with white drops of paint. The moon shone brightly and was completely round in all its glory.

"Full moon's out." I breathed, mesmerised by the sight before me. How had I never done it before? I looked over at Phil, a little shocked to see his eyes already on me. Our faces were close but I didn't close the gap, it was too risky ... besides, I had plans. I looked back up at the sky.

"It's beautiful." Phil sighed, closing his eyes for a moment then they opened and looked at me again. "It's nice of you to join me. You don't have to ... I mean I don't even know if you're my friend or not." Phil blushed.

"Of course I'm your friend Phil, we've been through enough haven't we?" I asked.

"I guess." He grinned, looking happier. "So ..." he started. "You going to the dance?" Phil asked. My heart picked up the pace. "IS HE ASKING ME?" I thought in surprise.

"I dunno, maybe." I shrugged, trying to seem casual. "How about you? Going with anyone?" I asked biting my lip ... if he got the letter this morning-

"Yes actually. Someone asked me." Phil smiled a little to himself. At first I felt a little pang of jealousy but there was still hope.

"Oh, who?" I asked, smirking.

"O-oh, um ... it's my secret admirer. They sent me a really sweet letter this morning and asked me to it. I'm actually going to meet them!" Phil breathed. I smiled.

"That's cute." I grinned.

"How about you? Going with anyone?" Phil asked, but there was something off in his voice. Something I couldn't understand but I ignored it.

"Yes, I am actually." I smirked.

"Ooh, who is it?" Phil asked, that weird tone still in his voice. 

"You'll see." 

"Aw, Dan come on!" Phil whined. "I'm your friend! You can't just-"

"SHHH!" I suddenly interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. His eyes went cross eyed as he stared in confusion at my finger. I took it away and strained my ears. "Hear that?" I grinned.

He frowned but listened hard. There was a soft howling in the distance. "There's a full moon, it's probably a Werewolf." Phil smiled.

"That's so cool." I grinned. 

"Yeah ... it is." 

"I need to go Phil. I'd better return the broom. I guess I'll see you at the dance next week?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." Phil smiled and I grinned before hopping on the broom and waving one last time. With that I flew down from the roof and sneakily put it back with the others and running back to my dorm.

~

Phil's POV*

I nervously tied my bow tie and straightened my collar. 

"Jesus Phil, I've never seen you so anxious." PJ commented.

"I-It's just ... what if he doesn't show up? What if I am left alone? Then I'll have to watch Dan dancing with his date and be a loner in the corner." I snapped, angry about the fact Dan was taken. On the roof the week before he hadn't told me who but he said he was definitely going with someone. I envied them. I just hoped my secret admirer would turn out perfect to get Dan off my mind.

"Look ... you don't know this secret admirer. I get it, he's been really sweet but if he's not all he cracked up to be you should really tell Dan how you feel. This is our last year. It's your last chance. If Chris hadn't asked me I'd eventually have to try and ask him." PJ explained. 

I frowned. "I-I can't just let this person down." I complained.

"It's not in your control who your heart wants. I'm sure if they are the person they are the person you think they are then they'll understand." PJ reassured.

I sucked in a breath. "Okay." I breathed out, trying to wash my nerves away.

"Shall we go?" PJ smiled gently. I smiled and nodded, taking his arm and following him out the dorm and towards the grand hall. I messed with my hair on the way, hoping it looked alright. "Stop fussing, you look great." PJ scolded and laughed. I gulped as we neared the double doors where music was already emitting from. Couples walked in hand in hand, all in fancy dress robes. I bit my lip as we stood beside the doors. 

PJ's arm unlatched from mine and I saw him beam at Chris who was waiting for him. My heart sped up again when I saw Dan beside him looking unfairly hot. I looked around for his date and saw none. "They must be late." I thought.

I watched as Chris smiled and approached PJ, white rose in hand, tucking it neatly in his top button hole. PJ blushed and pecked his cheek. I smiled fondly at the couple. "I'll see you inside yeah?" PJ asked.

"Of course." I nodded, watching as they walked inside, leaving just Dan and I. I breathed out an awkward breath. "Where is his date? Hang on, where is MY date?" I thought anxiously. Dan grinned and walked in my direction making my heart rate pick up and my palms go clammy. What was wrong with me? 

"Hey Phil." He grinned, showing off his gorgeous dimples. I melted under his gaze, stuttering out a hello in reply. 

"So ..." I started, trying not to look so nervous. "Where's this date of yours?" I asked. 

Dan just smiled sheepishly then unclasped his hands from behind his back, revealing a white rose - one similar to Chris's. I frowned at it before my brain clicked in to place. My hands clasped my mouth as I stared at him wide eyed.

"A-are you serious?" I stuttered.

"Yeah ... um, I hope it's okay? You know, me being your secret admirer and everything." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He looked so cute. I beamed, feeling so incredibly happy. I took the rose from his fingers and launched myself at him, pulling him into a giant bear hug. 

"I'm so glad." I chuckled into his shoulder, hugging him tight. I felt his arms wrap around me and hug me close to his chest. I let out a little sigh in satisfaction. Everything in the world seemed right. Dan pulled back from the embrace, staring happily into my eyes.

"Shall we go dance?" He asked, his hand intertwining with my own. I nodded happily but just as he started to drag me towards the doors I pulled him back.

"One more thing." I smirked and grabbed his collar, pulling his lips down to my own. The ones I had been dying to taste as soon as I'd seen him. Dan melted into the embrace, arms slipping round my waist whilst mine clasped around his neck. My fingers threaded through his hair and kept him in place whilst our lips moved together perfectly. He nipped my lip a bit making me smile into the kiss until we were both just grinning against each others mouths and giggling. "I'm so happy it was you Dan." I sighed, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"I'm so glad you liked me back. Now, we're missing the dance. May I have your hand?" He asked cheesily, offering his upturned palm. I grinned stupidly and took it, clasping our fingers. 

"I'd be honoured."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
